1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a liquid crystal display, and particularly relates to a liquid crystal display having a mirror function.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are extensively employed in various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, televisions, etc. In addition to portable devices such as the mobile phones, many people may also carry a mirror with them for activities such as applying make-up. Or when at home, people may have both a television and a mirror, it would be space-saving and convenient if an LCD device also had a mirror function.